zumas_revengefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zhaka Mu
"Jak pokonasz samego siebie?" - Żaba Cieni Zhaka Mu jest ostatnim bossem w grze Zuma's Revenge i głównym antagonistą całej gry. Na początku jest przedstawiany jako duch w czarnym kapturze ze świecącymi żółtymi ślepiami. Na samym początku gry (gdy zakładamy nowy profil gry) pojawia się przed Zumą i ostrzega nas przed pięcioma strażnikami sekretów Wyspy Tiki. Ostateczna walka Walka z Zhaka Mu posiada aż 6 faz rozgrywki. FAZA 1 Zhaka Mu pojawi się na tajemniczej platformie i użyje (w magiczny sposób) zgniłej nóżki kurczaka do zgaszenia czterech pochodni w rogach areny. Po chwili, ostatni boss zjedzie windą na dół. Ty musisz zrobić to samo, lecz musisz strzelić w owe pochodnie kulkami i bronić dwóch otworów. Po zgaszeniu wszystkich pochodni, zjedziesz na dół i spotkasz się z finałowym przeciwnikiem. FAZA 2 Duch ujawni się i ukaże swoją prawdziwą twarz. Ten Zhaka Mu przypomina niebieskiego Tiki. Przeciwnik, będzie strzelał z paszczy zielonymi pociskami, mają one takie samo działanie jak u Kahtiki Khana. Dodatkowo, ma 10 serduszek! Ale po pierwszym ataku, wróg straci CAŁE życie, zacznie płakać i pokaże białą flagę na znak "poddania się". Napisy końcowe zaczną lecieć, ale po chwili, kamienna twarz spadnie z nieba i powie, że pokonany boss to tylko kucharz prawdziwego Zhaka Mu, z którym zmierzysz się po chwili. FAZA 3 Prawdziwy boss, zawsze ma 5 serduszek i traci 1/2 po uderzeniu kulką. Zhaka Mu będzie ciężkim bossem. Atakuje z oczu ognistymi pociskami, które podpalają. Płonąca Zuma nie potrafi strzelać (ale trwa to o wiele dłużej, niż u Kahtiki Khana). Dodatkowo, pomiędzy tobą a bossem, będą przechodzić szamanki, które kierują na ciebie pociski spowalniające. FAZA 4 Podczas walki, gdy kamienny boss, straci pół paska życia, skończy swoją maskaradę. Ujawni się jako skrzydlaty demon, mówiąc, że to jego najprawdziwsza twarz. Ta faza walki, jest podobna do trzeciej, ale nie będzie tam szamanek, a ataki Zhaka Mu, będą inne. Wróg będzie strzelał meteorami zostawiającymi ogień. Po kontakcie Zumy z ogniem, otrzymuje podpalenie takie jak w poprzedniej fazie. FAZA 5 Pokonany demon, zniknie, ale pozostanie po nim dusza. Duch wejdzie w Zumę, a ona przez chwilę będzie robić dziwne miny. Po chwili powstanie paskudniejsza wersja żaby i to będzie już końcowa walka. Mroczna żaba, będzie szła w tym samyk kierunku co ty. Będzie regularnie strzelać czarnymi kulami, które ogłuszają na dosłowną chwilę. Tutaj nie będzie problemu z trafieniem wroga, ale będzie problem z narażeniem na oberwanie pociskiem wroga. FAZA 6 (FINAŁOWA) Kiedy Mrocznej Żabie zostanie połowa paska życia, zacznie poruszać się na odwrót (czyli, że gdy ty idziesz w lewo, Zhaka Mu idzie w prawo i na odwrót). Jedyny sposób aby zranić złego płaza, jest stanąć na środku areny. Mimo to, boss jest w stanie zaatakować cie ze wszystkich stron. UKOŃCZENIE WALKI Zhaka Mu polegnie ostatecznie. Powie ci, że przebyłeś/aś całą drogę samemu, ale nie jesteś ostatnią żabą... Informacje Zhaka Mu ma najkrótszy tekst z informacjami ze wszystkich bossów: "This is the sanctum of evil. But only in darkness will the Final Deman reveal himself." ("To jest sanktum zła. Ale tylko w ciemności ostatni demon się ujawni.") Zhaka Mu Info.jpg Koniec Gry.jpg Ciekawostki - Zhaka Mu jest jedynym bossem, którego portret nie widnieje w jego informacjach. - Zhaka Mu jest jedynym bossem, który ma więcej niż jedną fazę walki. - Niebieski niewolnik Ostatecznego Ducha, ma na celu przekonać graczy, żeby myśleli, że to był Zhaka Mu i poddał się tak szybko. Po chwili i tak wszystko wraca do normy. - W trybie Heroic Frog, dowiadujemy się, że kamienna twarz Zhaka Mu, to jego strój Haloweenowy. - Ostateczny Duch Diabeł, jest władcą Wyspy Tiki.